


Hunted

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: When Worlds Collide [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Supernatural Elements, There Are Other TWD Characters, Too Many To Name While Drunk-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Summary: Still reeling from Beth's death and starving as they look for a safe place, Rick and his people are rounded up and being hunted by.. something. There's growling and snarling, and eyes that flash a glowing blue. But that's impossible. Eyes don't glow. Right? TWD S5 AU.





	Hunted

"Rick. We can't keep goin' like this, brotha. We need to find a place to settle down."

"I know," the ex-deputy grumbles. He's far from what Daryl remembers the man looking like, his curly hair slicked back with sweat and a scraggly salt-n-pepper beard covering half his face. Everyone is starting to look more than a little gaunt- with the exception of a few of them- and after having resorted to eating wild dog, a majority of them are just _done._ "We've walked for miles and nothin'."

The group is sitting just on the side of a road, the sun starting to set and on the verge of giving the living a reprieve from the blazing heat.

Leaves crunch. Twigs snap. And a animal snuffles and growls.

Daryl, Rick, Abraham, Michonne and Noah are on immediate alert, the five of them grabbing up their weapons and eyeing the woods around them warily as they cautiously stand. Maggie clutches baby Judith closer to her chest, and Tara, Glenn and Sasha circle them to keep them protected.

A growl turns into a snarl as a dark shadow flashes behind one of the trees, Eugene whimpering and clutching to Rosita. The petite Latina rolls her eyes and tugs her arm out of Eugene's hold, she grasping a large knife hanging from her belt and taking a stand next to Abraham.

"What is it?" She asks him, quietly.

"Don't know, but it's fast," the redhead mumbles.

The dark shadow rushes behind them then, growling just out of sight and causes everyone to whirl around, weapons aimed high.

"It's huntin' us," Daryl mumbles. "Stick close. Whatever it is, it's big and hungry and we're on the menu."

Father Gabriel is suddenly tackled to the ground, the man screaming in agony before the dark shadow lunges off of him and Carl blindly shoots after it.

"It bit me. It bit me!" Father Gabriel shouts, shaking in fear and clutching near his hip.

Carl sighs. "I missed."

Carol falls to her knees next to Father Gabriel, moving his hands to check the wound and then pressing down on it when she sees the blood.

Eyes glow.. _blue?_ and snarls resonate before them, the animal standing still just beyond the tree line as it stares the group down.

"What.. the shit.. is that?" Abraham asks.

The creature lowly growls, easily ducking to the side as Daryl looses a bolt in it's direction. From crouching on all fours it suddenly stands on two, looking more humanoid than animal, but that.. that's impossible.

"Dad.." Carl mumbles, heart beating faster and faster. "What do we-"

The _thing_ suddenly lunges and everyone starts firing their weapons, Maggie crouching with the baby to cover her sensitive ears. The _thing_ seems to easily duck and side-step out of the line of fire, but then there's an animalistic yelp before it _roars_ angrily, and then Abraham's being tackled.

"MOTHERFUCKER! IT TOOK A CHUNK OUT OF MY THIGH!" The redhead screams.

The creature disappears back into the treeline and all falls silent as everyone circles around Father Gabriel, Abraham, Maggie and Judith. They stand in a circle with their backs to one another, shouting out where the animal is as it runs circles around them, eyes an electric blue and teeth glinting with what could only be blood and saliva.

"Light's gonna be gone soon," Daryl says. "Once it's dark out, we're fucked."

Rick scowls. "I know. What even _is_ this thing? Have you seen one before?"

"Not in my life."

The creature roars again as it bravely steps out from the treeline, standing by the side of the road and staring everyone down. It stands tall like a human, has limbs like a human, but it's face and eyes are all wrong. The group suddenly forms a wall in front of their most vulnerable, trying to overcome their fear and confusion. It roars and crouches, and then it's attention is suddenly divided.

Something.. no, _someone_ is driving towards them on a four-wheeler. The small headlights shine down on the growling creature, the driver looking particularly lithe whose face is hidden behind a black motorcycle helmet with a blacked out face mask. Behind the driver is another person and as the four-wheeler screeches while giving a sharp turn, a female jumps off the back with a bow in hand.

Quickly nocking an arrow, the female looses it directly into the creature's chest. It roars in pain, angling it's body towards the new threat and lunges, but another arrow to the other side of it's chest makes it drop mid-leap.

Rick, Daryl, Michonne and Carl look on in shock as this rather young female shoots two more arrows into the creature that had been hunting them, wisps of smoke floating up from where the arrows are embedded in it. The driver of the four-wheeler leaps off his seat, he ripping off the helmet and grinning all the while as he releases a metal bat from his back.

"Erica and Isaac are going to be so pissed we found the feral Omega first," the guy says. He saunters towards the creature, brandishing his bat and pointing the end of it towards the creature's face. "Down, boy."

The creature snarls, but doesn't move from it's back as it glares up at the man- kid, really.

"Excuse me, but would someone explain what the hell is going on and what the hell _that_ is?" Glenn suddenly demands, looking at the newest additions and pointing at the creature.

The girl nocks another arrow, but keeps her aim low and smiles sheepishly. The boy continues to stand over the creature, grinning at them all now and shrugs. "Name's Stiles. My companion goes by Allison and this- this is a _werewolf,_ " he says while pointing to the creature convulsing at his feet.

The creature whimpers and snarls, and crickets are the only other thing that's making noise.

Then finally, Abraham snorts. "You're shittin' us, right? Werewolves don't exist. Wolves, yes. Werewolves, no. This isn't some bullshit fairy tale."

"Dude," the guy named Stiles scoffs. "The dead are reanimating all around us and you don't believe that _this_ could be a werewolf?" The group looks to Abraham as he shakily climbs to his feet, Noah having used his second shirt to bandage Abraham's thigh. "And it's not just werewolves, man. There are all sorts of monsters that exist and don't give a shit about keeping their secret a secret anymore. Food's running out, so they have to make do."

There are still various looks of disbelief, but it's Daryl who steps forward to Stiles and the _werewolf._ "What's wrong wit it? Why's it smokin' like that?"

"Wolfsbane. Normal bullets won't affect a werewolf." The werewolf at their feet swipes a clawed hand at Stiles, but he merely bats it away with his bat. "Fortunately for us, Allison comes from a family of supernatural Hunters," he continues on as if nothing happened. "Their arrowheads, daggers and bullets are infused with the stuff."

"It's d-dying?" Carl asks, hesitantly stepping forward when Rick does.

"Yes," Allison answers. "We don't like killing werewolves, but sometimes we just have to. A feral Omega is a very dangerous thing and we got lucky before he could use one of your livers as dinner."

"An Omega?" Carol asks.

"Werewolf without a Pack," Stiles shrugs. "If without a Pack for too long, the werewolf goes feral and will start attacking anything and everything. Werewolves don't normally hunt humans, but since food is scarce.."

"How do you know so much if she's," Daryl points to Allison, "the one from the Hunting family?"

Stiles chuckles. "My best friend was bitten by an Alpha. I taught him to control himself and everything, and well.. we," he gestures between himself and Allison, "are two of the humans of a werewolf pack."

Wide eyes dart between Allison and Stiles, and Allison sighs. "You just love shocking people now that the secret doesn't really have to be kept." Shaking her head rather fondly, she addresses them kindly. "We're part of the McCall Pack. Have been since we were just kids in high school."

"Still look like kids to us," Sasha huffs.

Allison shrugs as she grins sheepishly. "We had to grow up sometime. Anyway, the pack is stable. Very stable. There are werewolves, a werecoyote, a banshee, a kitsune and few more humans in our Pack."

"What. The. Fuck," Abraham grumbles.

"Where are you from?" Rick asks.

"California," Stiles supplies. "It's- it's gone. The whole state," he sadly informs them. "We rounded up the Pack and just drove. We've been driving for months already and well, we ran into a camp where the people had been slaughtered. We figured it was a werewolf attack and we couldn't just let a feral wolf continue ripping people apart, so we hunted it which brought us here."

Just then Judith starts to whimper and cry, and it's Allison and Stiles' turn to be shocked.

"Dude, you guys have a baby?! We haven't seen a baby since.. forever!"

Carl, and surprisingly Rick, smile at Stiles' shock and awe.

"Do you guys have place.. or food?" Allison asks, frowning.

Several of the group shake their head. "No," Rick gulps. "We're just.. wandering. We haven't found any place safe in miles."

"Well, if you can put just a bit of your trust in us," Allison starts to say, biting her bottom lip while sharing a quick glance with Stiles, "we'd like it if you'd come back us. My dad and Stiles' dad will be pissed if they know we let a group with a child just walk on without any provisions. I just- I have to take care of this first." As Allison walks up to the still snarling werewolf, she passes off her bow and arrow to Stiles, and plants a booted foot in the middle of it's chest. Then pulling out a gun that had been tucked at the small of her back, she shoots the werewolf three times in the head. "It's bad enough humans are reanimating. We don't need a werewolf to reanimate as well."

Several of Rick's people gasp as if they hadn't thought about that possibility, everyone then taking a step back.

"Right," Stiles drawls. "Well if you guys follow Allison, she'll lead you back to our temporary camp. I'll drive on ahead to start gathering up some things and to tell the others the Omega's dead." No one argues against him, more shocked than anything that he's leaving the female with a group of strangers, and starts to jog back towards the four-wheeler. "Oh and also, if you see glowing eyes, tell Allison first before you start shooting. Our wolves get cranky when they're shot."


End file.
